


Praise Him.

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Death, Dipper and Mabel are 14, Gen, One Shot, Sacrificial Rituals, religious community, some blood, underlying rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an alternative world Bill Cipher rules supreme and has done since his appearance in the Egyptian era.The world had been split into segments and humans had been forced to live in cramped poverty.Dipper Pines has grown up in an incredibly religious society, terrified of their bloodthirsty demon overlord, but there's a rebellion brewing...





	Praise Him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a weird One shot I felt like writing. It's not exactly normal but oh well \\('_')/  
> Kind of Dystopian?
> 
> Enjoy~

Dipper Pines opened his eyes to the grimy concrete ceiling of his bedroom. He donned the same, triangular golden pendant he always did and padded along the hall. His parents wore the same sandy robes as everyone else. He glanced up as the back door opened. "One of our ewes've got a gammy leg," His father said solemnly, entering with a struggling sheep under his arm. Mabel followed close behind, tugging on her father's coat. "No father can't you give her more time? I can help her!" She pleaded. The man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Mabel, we've been through this." He said coldly, pinning the animal to their table.

Mother grabbed the ceremonial knife and handed it to father. He gripped the engraved antler handle and before Mabel could utter another word, slit it's throat. She winced and I gave her a comforting hand on her back. It was normal to me. Father quickly collected the blood in the shallow decorative porcelain cups like he'd done hundreds of times before. He placed them around the shrine of the infamous eye of providence as mother lit the candles. She dipped her finger in the ewe's still lukewarm blood and drew a streak along one of the statue's triangular sides.

_"Laudate Dominum apud tantum unum oculum,"_

Each family did this in turn to complete the ritual. Once finished the twins rinsed their hands and were sent to run their errands for the church.

\- - - - - - - -

Dipper and Mabel had been given the job of collecting the linens of nearby streets for the churches weekly charity wash. The brunette boy hauled his basket full of sheets and clothing through the rundown alleyways, knocking on people's doors marked with the triangle. He was walking by when something caught his eye. On the corner of an old back alley was string of seemingly random letters  in white paint, but he knew better. He'd make a note of that.

**ZLJB QL QEB QXSBOK LK QEB 27th XQ AXTK FC VLR TXKQ QL YOFKD ALTK YFII!**

\- - - - - - - - - 

"Mabel!" Dipper shout-whispered, beckoning his sister across the hall. Their parents were preparing the ewe for dinner tonight so he could discuss his findings in private. He excitedly patted at a spot beside him and showed her the decoded message. "It says that tomorrow there's a meeting for a rebellion at the tavern!" He grinned. Mabel's eyes widened, "Wow bro, this is amazing!" Her enthusiasm faded slightly "but do you do realise what happens if we get caught? We could be sent to the fearmid!" She stressed. Dipper's features softened. "I know Mabes... But don't you see? This could be our only chance at being a part of finally breaking free of Bill!"

There was a pause. Mabel looked her brother straight in the eyes. "Bro, I am one million percent on board with this!"

\- - - - - - - - 

A pink glow had began to dust the empty streets as the twins maybe their way to the tavern. As they arrived the faint sound of hushed voices could be heard. Dipper tentatively rapped on the door. The siblings both gave each other a knowing nod as they entered, golden pendants discarded in the dirt of the filthy, mottled street.

**Author's Note:**

> Italic Latin translation:  
> "Praise the Lord with just one eye" (I'm not sure if this is right. I write each word separately on google translate)
> 
> Bold decoded: "Come to the tavern on the 27th at dawn if you want to help bring down Bill!"


End file.
